


Merry Steve Everyone!

by Cynic_al



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Holiday, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_al/pseuds/Cynic_al
Summary: Challenge Response: 12 days of xmas. Daniel's stepped in it again, and Jack has a senior moment but it's Christmas!





	Merry Steve Everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story arose from a discussion on another list about how some people were becoming so ingrained with being politically correct that they complained when vendors started advertising 'Christmas' Trees. What were they supposed to call them? Steve? Add that to the 12 days of Christmas and you get this!

  
Author's notes: Merry Steve Everyone!  


* * *

Merry Steve Everyone!

Jack sat back stuffed to the gills from his amazing feast.

“What did you say that was again Steve?” Jack asked the leader of the tribe, they’d just eaten with.

“It is roasted Partridge in pear sauce O’Neill, did you enjoy it?” asked the large man smelling vaguely of pine trees. He wore two large belts of flecked silver and a crown with a star on top.

“Oh yes it’s delicious,” said Jack mopping up the sauce with a piece of bread. Steve beamed at the compliment and surveyed his other guests. Daniel Jackson sat cross legged by his daughter; Celia they were talking rapidly in the planet’s native language, though the Tau’ri linguist had just learned the language Steve was amazed at the speed with which he’d picked up the vocabulary. “Look at those two,” said O’Neill, following Steve’s gaze, “twittering on like a pair of birds.

“Yes they have taken to each other quite well, O’Neill,” said Steve, looking conspiratorial, “they are perhaps a match?” he asked with a smile.

“A match?” asked Jack, taking a drink from his goblet.

“Yes, O’Neill a match, do your kind not pair up for pleasure and entertainment?” asked Steve barely taking his eyes off Daniel and Celia.

Jack almost choked on his wine. “What?” he croaked.

“I have long searched for a match for my daughter and your Daniel Jackson looks to be perfect.” Steve smiled fondly at the two. “What will you ask for him?” asked Steve.  
Jack blinked, rolled his eyes and groaned. “Yah, know Steve you’d be surprised by the amount of demand there is for a multi-lingual archaeologist, but I’m afraid he’s just not for sale. Don’t feel bad half the galaxy want him for one thing or another, but we’ve grown attached to him and he’s invaluable to us.”

“I see,” said Steve, “I will offer, three of our most beautiful plump poule, four of our communication devices one for each of you.” He showed Jack the device, “it emits a sound of Great Power unheard by humans; they track each other and they have a power-source that lasts for many rotations.” The device was small in the large man’s palm curved with flaps on either side. 

“Calling birds.” said Jack with a laugh, “that’s real neat there Steve and we’d love to have ‘em but Daniel isn’t part of any deal we make.”

“But look at them O’Neill they are matched already,” 

Jack looked and saw Daniel holding Celia’s hand in his talking still as he turned over the hand to look at the other side. Celia pulled one off one of the five gold rings she wore and handed it Daniel; Daniel held the ring up to the dim light in the banquet hall, as squinting to read the inscription.

“Daniel,” called Jack as the man paled, and then flushed red. “Everything okay there?”  
Daniel turned back to Celia and said a few careful words to the young woman before standing and gesturing for Jack to join him.

The two men stepped out into the night air. Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them.

“It happened again,” he said without turning to Jack.

“I know; Steve and I have been hammering out a deal.”

Daniel shook his head with a smile, “Sorry to put you in that position.”

Jack laughed, “You really know how to pick ‘em,” he said slapping Daniel on the back, “Steve’s all for the ‘match’ but I told him no deal even with his little calling devices. Though…” said Jack eying his friend, “I could do with putting a tracker on you so I can find you when you go wandering off by yourself.”

Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” said Jack, “there’s at least six geese still needing eating and Carter said she had tickets for swan lake at seven.”

Daniel shook his head, “Jack, it’s partridge and Sam has tickets to the Nut Cracker it is Christmas you know.”

Jack frowned, looking up to calculate the date. “No, it can’t be it was just your birthday.”

“Five months ago.”

Jack's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. ”I guess I'm a little behind on my Christmas shopping then.”

“You got Sam a new diagnostic device, made to detect eight different off-world minerals.” said Daniel, “You were nice enough to buy Teal'c the entire box set of Wormhole X-treme. Though why he wants that I'll never know. Janet will receive a lovely gift certificate for a night at a spa, on you. And General Hammond will enjoy that bottle of twenty year old scotch you ordered him straight from Scotland.” 

Daniel grinned at Jack and he went back into the party, to watch nine young ladies dance in the center of the floor. Celia was among them and Daniel sighed with relief. It was a dance of single women, until ten young men bounced on the floor and took partner with the girls and music got a bit livelier the tenth man kept time and became something a kin to a square dance caller. Jack came and stood by Daniel as the eleven pipers in the corner were joined by a dozen drummers. 

“Quite some party,” said Jack.

“Celia's found my replacement already,” said Daniel with a gesture to the strapping young man swing Celia around the dance floor.

“So you never said what I got you,” said Jack slipping arm across his friend's shoulders.

“I'm sure whatever you've got me is perfect,” said Daniel with a glance at Jack’s.

“I'm sure it is too,” said Jack with a smirk.


End file.
